


Ocean

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Hope of the Future [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel





	Ocean

        Nekomaru sighed as his daughter climbed up the playgrounds structure.

        “Get down here, Koneko!” He yelled. “Your body needs rest!”

        “Look how high I am, Dad!” The brown-haired girl shouted. “Look, look!”

        “Very cute, but don’t you want Lunch?” That got her attention. Nekomaru caught the girl as she jumped.

        “Lunch!”

        “Yep, Mom’s gonna be home with Lunch soon, then you can go over to your friends to play.” Koneko smiled at her dad.

        “Lunch!”

        “Yep, we’re heading to lunch.” Nekomaru carried his daughter back to their home. Having to stop her from trying to climb every tree they passed.

        “Wanna climb!” She struggled. Akane smiled watching her husband arrive with their active child.

        “You got your hand full there, Coach!” Akane laughed. “Koneko! Lunchtime, no more climbing tree’s or you’ll get a stomach ache!”

        “No stomach ache!” Koneko stopped struggling.

        “Good girl!” Akane patted her daughters head. “Come on, I got us chicken for lunch.” Nekomaru put their daughter down and watched her bolt inside to the dinning room.

        “I swear she’s just like you.” Nekomaru sighed.

        “That’s a good thing, it means she’s tough!” Akane kissed Nekomaru on the cheek. “Come on, let’s go grab lunch before the kid eats it all.” He smiled and followed her inside.

        The three sat eating chicken together.

        “After lunch let’s go for a run by the sea.” Akane smiled. “Then we can drop the kiddo off at Asahina’s place, Aoi’s brother promised to watch the kids so us adults could go out for dates.”

        “I feel a little bad for making him watch Koneko when she’s so energetic.”

        “That’s why we’re going for a run!” Akane smiled.

        “Running! Yay!” Koneko smiled with a mouthful of chicken.

        “Alright you two, no talking with your mouthful.” The three finished their lunch. “Let’s all shit before we leave.”

        “Me first, me first!” Koneko ran up to the bathroom.

        “You can say she reminds you of me, but whenever I hear her, all I can hear is your encouraging me.” Akane punched Nekomaru in the arm playfully. “I think she’s the perfect mix of us.”

        “I agree. On that note, I choose second to shit.” Nekomaru said earning him a laugh.

        “Alright, Coach!”

        About a half an  hour alter the trio began their jog.

        “I’m the fastest!” Koneko shouted running past her parents in a huff, Akane smile as she slowed down for Koneko to pass them.

        “Yeah you are!” Nekomaru smiled, barley breaking a sweat. “Making me feel slow.” They stopped at a vending machine and grabbed some drinks.

        “Mommy! Daddy! Look at the waves” Both her parents turned.

        “Aw man, nothing beats watching the sea after some awesome training!” Akane smiled. “Reminds me of the island!”

        “Me too, the good times.”

        “Island?” Koneko stared at her parents. “What island?”

        “We’ll tell you when your older.” Nekomaru said staring at the waves on the sea. Koneko puffed her cheeks but let it go for now. Then she smiled as her parents each grabbed her hand.

        “I’m older now!” Koneko shouted.

        “If you remember when you graduate school, we’ll tell ya, ok?” Akane said. Koneko nodded.

        “I’ll be a good girl till then.”


End file.
